obtuse
by ivy alias
Summary: A conversation twixt Dark and Satoshi. Kinda interesting. Shonen ai over-under tones


Title: Obtuse

Author: Ivy Alias… (ias2k1)

Series: D.N.Angel

Spoilers: Um.. Nothing serious.

Warnings: Shounen ai overtones. (You know, SatoshixDark/Daisuke)

Disclaimer: Why would I write fanfiction for something that's mine? Then it wouldn't be FANfiction, got it?

Notes: Any glaring DNAngel errors? Tell me! My address is tblueforthloveofgod @ yahoo.com , and I don't bite much.

Archive?: Currently only on ffnet, ask if you would like to host this story. My address is above.

obtuse

"You've got an obtuse concept."

I blinked at him, trying to de-fog my brain from the utter non sequitir nature of this statement.

"Maa.. Don't look like that."

I found my voice, "What are you talking about?"

He grinned at me from his perch on the rooftop, toes of his boots barely curling over the edge. I was staring up at him. 

He was an imp.

"You don't know what you want. You don't know what you have. What the hell are you going for anyway?!" His voice was drenched in pure mirth, and he followed with a laugh that made me shiver from the shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aa.. Don't you have anything better to say?"

I pursed my lips tight and stared up at him, "No. I don't. What things are you talking about?"

He laughed again, voice brushing over the tips of every nerve in my body. I tried not to shudder.

"Boy.. You want to capture me, right?"

This was true. I nodded.

The corner of his lip lifted in a half-smirk, "So, how do you want me? Do you want me in jail? In your arms? In your bed?" The last question was added with the vaguest hint of a leer.

How did I want him anyway?

"Do you want to kill me? Do you just want back what I've stolen? Do you want me to steal your innocence?"

What 'innocence'? I sneered at myself. Was I ever innocent?

"Or perhaps you want Risa-san's attention? Riku-san's attention?"

Honestly, I could care less.

"Or perhaps you don't want any of that? Maybe you'd like to have Daisuke.. Would you like that?"

I glared at him.

He laughed again, the feeling of a soft dry paintbrush being dragged up a forearm.

"Oh ho.. Daisu- Or, to you, Niwa-kun. Do you want to separate us? Do you just want him?" He ran a pink tongue over his bottom lip, emphasizing the full swell of it, giving it a faint shine in the moonlight.

"Or do you already have him?"

"Bastard."

"You think I'm just doing this to see your reaction, na? Have you ever considered it? He WORSHIPS you. He would bend over backwards for a nice word from you. He's aching for your approval."

I couldn't help but snort at the absurdity.

"Go on, laugh, you creepy little bastard." He'd suddenly gotten serious, protective. The bullshit bravado was removed, and now, I knew, he'd lay out his hand before me. "He always thinks about how much nicer it would be if he wasn't me, I wasn't him. And you know why he does it? Half the time, it's because he wants to be better friends with you. He gets a nice word from you, he's ready to faint with happiness. He thinks about you constantly…" The imp-figure scowled in his posture. 

"Admiration, " I said simply, lifting an eyebrow.

"Sure, it's admiration now! It's idol-worship! But he's starting to think- and soon he's going to be looking at you, boy, and if you hurt him.."

"He wouldn't."

Another laugh, "Obtuse! There you go again! You can't look at anything too directly outside of your shitty policework! It might distract you!"

His gaze turned distinctly licentious, "Would Daisuke distract you?"

The cool moonlight emphasized his silhouette as the tension in his frame uncoiled, posture suddenly more… sensual. His voice was heavier, deeper, lower, "Would… I… distract you?"

"It's not about distraction, Kaitou."

That laugh. "'Kaitou'!? That's the first time you ever said it like that! But.." His voice took on the lower octave, "You need to think about this without the politics in your vision. They make you obtuse." 

I watched as he made a mock salute, winked, flashed a grin, turned around, and then he was gone. 

No more dark shadow with silver edging. No more gargoyles that seemed more like incubi or Krishna. 

Without work?

Where would my focus be?

The maddening snicker still echoed in the farthest reaches of my cerebrum. 

Work to me- I would be a different person without it.

I would feel different.

Like I wasn't wearing my glasses.

I didn't need my glasses, but they always helped me concentrate.

I could see the little things that went on around me.

Everything.

Except what the frame blocked, little that it did. No matter, I could move my head.

But if my glasses were still on, something would always be blocked. 

But without them- I'm not sure if I could be as acute as the kaitou told me. 

-fin-

Yaay! Finally posted this one! ::cheers::

Now, REVIEW!


End file.
